The present disclosure relates to an image processing system and an image processing apparatus.
The following explains a known example of an image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus displays a menu indicating one or more settings pertaining to image adjustment processing on a user interface screen of the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus also displays a sample image which indicates an effect of performing image adjustment processing according to a setting selected by a user from among the one or more settings indicated by the menu.